Naruto's Rose
by Myrolerian
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, high school student finds himself bored with life and with nothing to do, he decides to have some fun with his classrooms busty teacher, Kurenai Yuhi.


**Highschool themed with Naruto characters that look the same except for Naruto, who does not have whisker marks on his cheeks. I don't own the rights for any Naruto characters and everything is purely for entertainment purposes only.**

Naruto Uzumaki squinted his eyes form the sunlight that flashed on his eyes as he heard the sounds of birds in the morning. He was tired but he was also excited, he had plans for the future and knew that he would finally get some excitement in his boring life. Getting up from bed, he stretched and groaned in bliss as he felt his shoulders pop when he raised his behind his back. He got out of bed and cared little as he felt the morning around touch his skin as his blanket rolled down near his feet.

Naruto took a quick shower, coming out in only his boxers and made his way down the kitchen to prepare his breakfast. He has lived alone ever since his parents died when he was only five and has lived off of the inheritance of his father, Minato Namikaze, who was an agent within the government, not that he knew that. He just knew that money came to him and that he was well off because of it. His home was not large, but it was not small either. It had two stories, 5 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a nice kitchen, dining room, living room and a screened in patio area with a pool and hot tub.

Naruto finished off his breakfast and changed into his school uniform, though he decided against his vest so only his white shirt cover his torso with his tie hanging loosely around his neck. His pants where black and baggy, being held by his Double D-ring belt. It was surprising that they let him go to school this way, but they eventually got tired of fighting him over it and the more the teachers went against him, the harsher Naruto would prank them.

Naruto locked his door and jumped on his orange ninja street bike. There were few things that got his blood pumping and action was one of them. Speeding through traffic and swerving through cars always got a his blood rushing, though lately the excitement had been lessening in and being drawn to other matters. As he he approached school he just couldn't help but think of her red eyes and black hair.

Naruto jumped through the gate of school, ignoring the yells thrown his way and parked in his normal spot. His helmet thrown off on his bike revealed his bright blond hair and blue eyes. Many found themselves lost in his eyes, not that he cared what others really thought. He made his way into his classroom and entered just as the bell rang.

There she was, standing in front in the classroom was his teacher, Kurenai Yuhi. Her white dress doing little to hide her generous curves and her creamy skin running contrast to her wavy black hair. Her piercing red eyes hardened as they connected with blue. She became weary of Naruto once she spotted his predator-like gaze, especially after what happened a week ago.

_Kurenai was in the convenience store picking up some milk when she noticed a man who appeared to be waiting for her to leave. She was hesitant and was about to call her friend Anko to come pick her up when Naruto noticed her. _

"_Yo teach, didn't know you lived around here." he spoke from behind her, causing Kurenai to jump in fright from his unexpected approach._

_With her heartbeat gradually slowing she responded, "oh god, Naruto! Don't do that you almost scared me to death." she placed her hand over her heart in relief._

"_Hmm, sorry about that Kurenai-Sensei. Why so jumpy anyway?" He asked and narrowed his eyes when he saw look towards a shady looking character who seemed intent to just simply stare at her from outside. "I see, well, want a ride home then? My bike's outside." _

_She was surprised but found herself nodding. She of course knew Naruto, and while he was stubborn and disrespectful she saw that he simply stopped caring about the things and people around him. This caused him to give off a cold aura a lot of times, making a lot of people avoid him except for the occasional girl that he was found coupling with. She found herself smiling, "Thank you Naruto, you're very kind."_

"_Heh, no worries." He replied with one of his small grins. They paid for their products and left through the door and headed towards his bike but Naruto wasn't known as unpredictable for no reason._

_He grabbed her and entwined their fingers together. He grabbed his helmet with one hand, his other still clasped together with hers and gently put it on her head. He finally let go of her hand to clip the helmet around her frame but once again he surprised her when he leaned forwards and planted his lips against hers while holding her body against his with an arm around her waist. _

Needless to say her stalker got the message and she got home safely but not without a large blush on her face. There was no way she could tell anyone that her student kissed her and even worse, that she did not tear away but even let him take her home afterward. She blushed lightly just thinking about it but it was gone almost as fast as it appeared and went unnoticed by all but one, the very one who she was thinking about.

Naruto smirked when he saw it and wondered what she was thinking about. There was no way he was going to let Kurenai get away from him, he had to have her and knew she would be screaming his name soon enough no matter how indifferent or cold she tried to act. Naruto simply kissed her on a whim that night to get her approaching stalker to back off but was surprised by how much he liked her in his arms and how great her heartbeat felt against his back as Kurenai snuggled against him while he was driving her home. No, he could hardly wait to start his plan.

All through the day he played with Kurenai. When she would hand him a paper, he would brush his fingers against hers. When he was called up front he would approach her like a lion approaching his prey, his gaze seeming to peer into her soul. When she congratulated him, he would send one of his foxy grins of his that always seemed to make girls swoon.

When the bell for lunch rang she was ready to get away from the blond, she still wasn't quite sure what his game was but she knew it couldn't have been anything good. She decided to go to the roof and think it over and wondered just why she was acting this way to the blond. She was never one for relationships, her parents divorce and the lust that men portrayed towards her all the time where the most likely causes for it. Naruto was an enigma, you could never really know what was going through his head at times and she wondered if even he, himself knew.

She was so lost in thought she didn't even notice the door open to the school roof or the one who went through it. She was shocked when she felt a pair on arms wrap around her waist and shivered when she felt the persons hot breath along her neck. "Hey there Kurenai-sensei, something wrong?" Came a voice from behind her, and only one person who she knew had it.

"Naruto!" She whipped around and where her back leaned against the rail. "What do you think you're doing?"

Naruto brought both his arms around her and placed them on the rails, trapping her as he leaned forward. "Just wondering what had you so lost in thought Kurenai."

She brought her hands up and placed them on his chest to keep him away from her as she looked up with eyes narrowed. "Naruto, we should get back to class, lunch should be ending soon. I don't want one of my students late now."

Naruto simply chuckled and peered into her eyes from above hers, "Surely we could think of more interesting things that could be practiced up here, Nai-chan."

Kurenai was lost in his eyes for a second and blushed when she heard what he called her, Anko was the only one who called her that before and if she was honest, she kind of liked it. She would never admit that though and definitely not to a student. She turned her eyes away from the blue ocean in front of her, "W-what do you mean?"

Naruto pouted childishly, "Aww Kurenai, don't tell me already taken. I thought we had something with that kiss of ours."

Her head whipped back towards his and she had to bite her lip to stop herself because how cute he looked at the moment. "No!" She widened her eyes even more when she saw that all to familiar grin form on his face and blushed, "I-I mean, it doesn't matter. That k-kiss meant nothing and there's no way, I'm a teacher."

"Being a teacher has nothing to do with it Kurenai" Naruto said with a frown but then smirked and placed a hand under her chin, lifting her head up towards his, "Though if that kiss didn't mean anything then you won't mind giving me another."

Her eyes widened as she felt his soft lips press against hers and closed her eyes shortly after. There's no way she could be enjoyed it she told herself but she knew she was lying. She only kissed one man before Naruto and it was nowhere near as gentle and loving as the one she was receiving right now She held back the moan of disapproval when she felt him pull away. When she finally opened her eyes she saw his back facing her and his right hand lazily waving away from her.

When she saw him vanish through the doorway she slumped again the railing and release a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Kurenai now knew, if Naruto tried anything again there was no way she would be able to fight against it. She, a twenty-three year old teacher would not be able to resist her seventeen year old student.

Kurenai entered the classroom with a small blush on her while avoiding Naruto. She knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate if she locked eyes with him again,causing her to remember their recent kiss. She ran through her lesson but found herself just waiting for the day to end so she could get away and get some time to herself to think. 'Finally' she thought as the bell rang and most of the students ran out the door. Most, but not all, for one Naruto Uzumaki just calmly sat at his desk.

"Kurenai-Sensei can you help me with this?" She heard him say and was surprised to see him simply asking about today's lessons. She was reluctant to stay in a room with him but she knew she could never deny such a request, she was a teacher after all. They spent a half hour simply going over and correcting his math mistakes and found he picked things up fast when he really wanted to.

"Thanks Kurenai-Sensei, that helped a lot." Naruto said and she smiled. He then walked over to the door, closed it, and locked it much to the surprise of Kurenai. She looked around nervously, she had become to relax during that she thought she was safe. One look at him and she knew otherwise. He stalked over to her like, grabbed her hand and yanked causing her to sit down in his lap on her desk chair with a yelp.

His hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her back into his chest. She felt his lips push against her neck as he traveled up and nibbled on her ear. Naruto's tongue caressed it sensually before he gentle blew into it, causing Kurenai to shudder in response as her neck arched, giving Naruto more access. Kurenai froze when she felt his right hand move from her waist and press against her chest.

Seeing this Naruto spoke into her ear, "Relax Kurenai, you know I'd never do anything to harm you." Soon enough he felt her tense shoulders drop slightly and continued his movements against her neck. His fingers came together and pinched her hardened nipples, causing her to throw her head back with a moan. He loved the power he had over this women and he wanted more of it, she would be his and only his soon enough.

Naruto lifted himself and her with him before sitting her down on the desk before kissing her roughly. Kurenai knew she should fight against him but could only slight her arms over his shoulders and run her hands through his soft golden locks. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his hands running across the small of her back and on her breasts.

Naruto's left hand started unbuttoning her shirt while he bit and sucked on the skin of her neck. He worked his way down her tender flesh and stopped just above her the bra that held her chest, it raising and falling as if tempting him. His fingers slipped through her hook and let her bra fall down her toned stomach, revealing her gorgeous pink nipples.

He moved his mouth lower and gave a small kiss to her right nipple before latching onto it, much to the added pleasure of Kurenai as she felt both his tongue rolling over her right while his hand pinched her left. Naruto moved his right hand from around her back and started massaging her inner thigh. It moved in circles while lifting her skirt so he could see her red laced panties. He grinned against her as she made no move to stop him when his hand got closer and closer to her nether lips.

Finally they reached their destination and he felt the wetness on her panties and heard the increasing moans as he rubbed her. Naruto's hands continued his actions as he moved away from her breast and kissed passionately kissed Kurenai. She responded instantly, lust clouding her mind and blocking out everything around her except for his touch. Her back arches into him as she feels her panties moved to the side and a finger push into her.

His slowly pumps his finger in and out of her wet folds before adding another as she moans into his mouth. He speeds up their pace before placing his thumb over her clit and pushing down on it causing Kurenai to tremble. She broke the kiss to warn him, "N-Naruto, I'm gonna come!"

Her words spurred him on further as he moved even faster then before while his thumb continued to rub against her ball of pleasure. Her hips bucked into his hand and her voice cried out against the walls as she squirted on his hand. She fell down on the desk, chest heaving heavily while coming down from her high.

Naruto watched her flush cheeks and loved the face she was currently making. Looking down at his hands he smirked and brought them up to his face and licked them clean before pulling Kurenai up and kissing her again. She gladly accepted despite tasting herself on his tongue until he broke off a minute later.

"Might wanna get cleaned up there Kurenai" Naruto spoke, clearly amused from above her. Naruto leaned down between her legs, making her eyes widen and gave small licks around her as he took in the juices from her thighs. He placed his lips against her pussy and gave it a small kiss before sticking his tongue out and licked her folds all the way up to her clit before leaving entirely.

"See ya around, my little rose." And with that he grabbed his bag and left without even a glance, once again leaving Kurenai alone. Slowly she got up, fixed her clothes and grabbed her purse. She left all the while wondering about what she and Naruto would do next, making the wetness between her legs once again start.

**Tell me what you think, first time trying to write a lemon and I think I did alright with it. Of course they didn't finish but that's for another chapter.**


End file.
